worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Peace and Social Justice Studies
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Peace and Social Justice Studies course. Peace and Social Justice Studies * Add free, open Peace and Social Justice Studies courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Reviews Select Books Hamburg, David A. 2008. Preventing Genocide: Practical Steps Toward Early Detection and Effective Action. Paradigm Publishing. Select Journals, Serials, etc. Central New York Peace Studies Consortium. 2010. Peace Studies Journal.. Syracuse, NY: Peace Studies Journal. Dept of Peace Studies. 2010. Peace, Conflict and Development: An Interdisciplinary Journal. Bradford, UK: University of Bradford Institute for Conflict Analysis and Resolution at George Mason University. 2010. The International Journal of Peace Studies. Fairfax, VA: The International Journal of Peace Studies PaxAmericana. 2010. Pax Americana. New York, NY: paxjournal.com Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select References Church of the Brethren. 2010. Letter from Santo Domingo to all churches. Elgin, IL: Church of the Brethren. Greeman, Richard. Obama's Dangerous Escalations. November 27. New York, NY: New Politics. Kristof, Nicholas D. 2010. Waiting for Gandhi. July 9. New York, NY: The New York Times. Kristof, Nicholas D. 2010. The Big (Military) Taboo. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew C. 2010. Poverty and Lack of Research Block Path to a Well-Fed World. August 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Select Websites American Friends' Service Committee Board of Directors. 1994. American Friends' Service Committee Mission and Values Statement. Philadelphia, PA: American Friends' Service Committee. Select Wikis World University and School Links Nontheist Friends: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nontheist_Friends_(atheist_Quakers%3F) Quakers subject: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Quakers_-_Religious_Society_of_Friends WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Digital To Do Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ Facebook Google Buzz Like Twitter World University & School subject group World University & School Share This TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University